


Shed a tear

by tearsofhappiness



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotions, M/M, Marriage, Prompt Fill, Tears, Wedding, mycroft cries, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft cried, once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shed a tear

All his life Mycroft had prided himself on not being sentimental, not getting attached and never showing his emotions.

Then Mycroft met Greg.

Through Greg he'd learnt that emotions weren't a weakness but could fuel greatness. He'd learnt how to be happy, to enjoy life and most unexpectedly how to love.

Mycroft thought about how much Greg had taught him as he watched his soon to be husband walking down the aisle toward him.

And as Mycroft looked at the handsome face of his fiance supporting a skin stretching smile he felt a single tear roll down his cheek.

And more tears flowed as he said 'I do.' with a smile as large as his husband's.


End file.
